One Tail
by Marco Strange
Summary: When Lucy hears how her team really feels about her, she sets out on a mission to prove them wrong. But how will she react to meeting the straw hats? And how will her team feel now that she's gone?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Fiore. Lucy was excited to go to the guild today. Erza said it would be a good idea for the team to go on an S-class mission, since they had proved they were a tough team. She got ready and walked towards the guild to meet up with the team. It was a sunny day without a cloud in the sky. She took her time walking there so she could enjoy the day. Once she walked in there she was greeted by her friend Levy.

"Hey Lucy how are you?"

"Oh hey Levy, I'm doing fine just looking for Natsu and the others."

"I think I saw them upstairs talking."

"Thanks Levy."

Lucy went to head up the stairs to meet with everyone when she was stopped by them talking.

"Do you guys really think this is right?" asked Wendy

"Look I know it seems mean, but I just feel she wouldn't handle this one if we took her with us." Erza replied.

" _What are they talking about?_ " Lucy thought to herself.

"It's not like it's not that unreasonable." Gray stated. "I mean most the times we go on missions we have to help save her so maybe it's best if we don't bring her with us."

" _Are they referring to me?_ "

"Still Lucy is our friend and we shouldn't just leave her out. I mean you know how important she is don't you Natsu?" Wendy asked believing he would be on her side.

"Sorry but I have to agree with them on this one." Natsu stated

" _Are you kidding me?!_ " Lucy was about to tear up.

"I mean she's awesome as part of the team, but we always need to save her." Natsu continued.

"Wendy it's more like we're protecting Lucy when you think about it." Carla stated.

"Aye, none of us want to see her get hurt." Happy joined in.

"I guess you're right. I hope she wont be mad at us though."

"Don't worry Wendy." Natsu said. "We'll think of something to tell her."

After hearing all of that Lucy ran back to her apartment and locked herself in. She began throwing stuff all over her apartment in anger. Levy saw her running and was concerned.

" _Why is Lucy leaving so soon?_ " she thought to herself.

"I DON'T NEED PROTECTING FROM A BUNCH OF LIARS!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. "WHY DO THEY THINK I'M THE WEAK ONE WHEN I DO SO MUCH FOR THE TEAM!"

Lucy had never been this upset before. She thought she could trust her team, but learned that was a complete lie after overhearing their conversation. They were her first real friends, and now it felt like she barely knew them. After awhile she finally calmed down and couldn't believe how much of a mess she created in her apartment. She went to lay on her bed and grabbed her keys to her Celestial Spirits.

"At least I can still trust all of you." Lucy said looking at them. She remembered how she met all of them and how much she cared for everyone of them. After a few moments she finally got an idea while remembering how she got her Sagittarius Key. "I'll show them who's weak."

Lucy grabbed her stuff and made a note knowing that Natsu and the others would be there tomorrow. After that she went down to a store that was selling keys for celestial mages. She remembered how hearing about how the owner had a certain key she would need.

"Hey do you still have that transportation key?" Lucy asked as she ran to the counter.

"Yes I do ma'am." the man said. "Would you be interesting in buying it today."

"Yes I would."

Lucy gave him the money and didn't even bother to bargain with him. She was too focused to care how much it was. She then waited for it to be night so she could sneak into the guild so no one would see her.

"Sorry Natsu, but I'm stealing one of your old ideas." Lucy said to herself as she grabbed a request from the S-class board and ran out so she wouldn't get caught.

"Ok I think I'm far enough from the guild now, let's see what the request is."

 **Wanted: Dead or Alive**

 **Straw-Hat Luffy**

 **400,000,000 Berries**

"That must be the name of the currency they use there." Lucy said. "That sure is a lot for just one man though." She knew if she caught him single handedly that no one would be able to say she was the weak one anymore.

"Ok then time to do this." Lucy said as she grabbed her teleportation key. "TRANSPORT KEY: TAKE ME TO STRAW HAT LUFFY'S SHIP!"

As she chanted that a portal opened up to get to his ship. She stepped through and ended up on a ship in the middle of the ocean. She looked up and saw the pirate flag of the Straw Hats and knew she was in the right place.

"Now it's time to prove all of them wrong about me"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Hello everyone I've finally decided to finally try out doing a crossover and decided to use the two animes I have wrote about so far. Before you start telling me about how you have seen this story done before i just wanted to say why I decided to do this for my first crossover.**

 **1\. I have read other stories like this and thought I could add my own ideas to it and make it different**

 **2\. When I did read them I thought there were certain things in the story that seemed weird which made me want to do my own version more.**

 **Anyways I do hope you enjoy my story and will give me your thoughts on it. As always thanks for taking the time to read my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was looking around the ship trying to find where Luffy was to capture him. It was a full moon tonight which made it easier for her to see, but also made her be cautious so no one would see her. She was amazed at how big the ship was, but also annoyed since it was taking so long. She finally heard snoring and walked in the direction it was coming from. She walked into a room and saw a man sleeping.

" _Is this him?_ " Lucy thought to herself making sure he was the right person. " _The poster looks just like him, and he is wearing the straw hat so it must be him._ " Lucy then grabbed him and lifted him up to carry him. " _Ok so all I have to do now is tie him up, and use my key to go and turn him in. This is easier than I …_ "

"HEY WHO ARE YOU!?" A man with a long nose yelled opening the door.

"Oh no." Lucy said worried. " _I didn't think this would happen._ "

"LUFFY WAKE UP WE HAVE AN INTRU….."

"LUCY KICK!" Lucy yelled as she delivered a kick to the man yelling.

"Wa.. What's going on?" Luffy said as he started to wake up.

"Oh crap." Lucy said to herself. "Now he's waking up." Lucy knew it was best to just run and try to hide from him instead of taking him head on. After a few seconds Luffy was now awake and saw his nakama on the floor.

"USOPP! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"We have someone on the ship." Usopp said being helped up from the ground. "We should tell the others and find out what she wants."

"Right."

Luffy and Usopp went around the ship waking everyone up. They all met in the kitchen to come up with an idea on how to find the intruder.

"How did someone even get on this ship?" Nami asked surprised.

"We're in the middle of the ocean, with no islands, or ships around us." added Chopper.

"This is really unheard of." Brook stated. "Then again I have no ears. Yohohohohohoho!"

"It's not really a good time for jokes Brook." Usopp said.

"Yeah epically after Usopp got his ass kicked by some blonde chick." Zoro said smiling.

"SHUT UP!"

"It is weird though that someone came all the way out here alone though." Robin said. "Usopp did say it looked like she was trying to carry him so she might be a bounty hunter."

"If she is, she's definitely a bad one." Zoro said "If it had been me to see her she'd be caught in a heartbeat."

"YOU HARM HER IN ANYWAY AND I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF MOSSHEAD!" Sanji yelled.

"YOU WANT TO GO CURLY-BROWS!"

"BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS STOP IT OR I'LL RAISE YOUR DEBTS!" Nami yelled.

"Yes Nami-swan." Sanji said. Zoro just got quiet knowing not to miss with her.

"Anyways, Franky is there anywhere she could possibly be hiding?"

"The ship is pretty big, but I'm sure we'll find her no problem though."

"Alright then let's split up and find her then." Luffy announced.

"It's probably best if we go in groups." Nami stated. "Luffy you'll…." as Nami turned to look at him Luffy was already gone. "Damn it. Why does he always do this?"

While they were all getting ready to search for her, Lucy hid in the cargo area around some barrels. " _Damn it._ " Lucy thought to herself. " _What am I suppose to do now?_ " Lucy was now scared that they would end up being stronger than her and be able to kill her. " _Maybe they were right. Maybe I am the one always needing to be saved._ " She tried to get the thought of that being true out of her head. " _All I just need to do is just catch him and I'll be fine._ "

"Hey what's up?" a voice said behind her.

"AHHHH! HOW DID YOU FIND ME?!"

"Oh me and my friends love to play hide and seek on the ship. This is my favorite area to hide."

"Well I hope you've had fun cause this is the end for you." Lucy said as she reached for her keys. "Just wait til…." Lucy tried to pull one of them out but didn't feel them. "Where are my keys?"

"You mean these?" Luffy said pulling the pouch she kept them in out of his pocket. "You dropped them after you kicked my friend."

"Damn it." Lucy thought to herself realizing she'd have to fight him without any help from her spirits. "It doesn't matter cause I'll still beat you." Lucy pulled out her whip getting ready to fight.

"Alright let's see what you got then." Luffy said waiting for her to make her move.

Lucy tried hitting him with her whip, but wasn't able to get a hit on him. "How are you so fast? It's like you know where my attacks are going to go every time."

"It's called observation haki." Luffy said as he dodged her moves. "No matter what move you make I know what it will be and how to avoid."

"I can't lose though no matter how good you are." Lucy stated. "I have to beat you and turn you in so everyone will see how useful I am."

Luffy finally grabbed her whip and yanked it out of her hand.

"Oh no. I can't lose like this." Lucy tried to charge at him with a punch but Luffy caught it easily.

"It's over." Luffy said. "There's no way you can beat me."

Tears started to form in Lucy's eyes after that statement. Luffy noticed this and was shocked to see her started to cry.

"Hey come on. It's not like you should get that upset over not being able to catch me."

"Now I realize it was true what my friends said about me though." Lucy said trying to hold back her tears.

"What did they say?"

"They said I always need to be rescued so they went on a mission without me." After that statement she couldn't hold it in anymore and let the tears fall. Luffy finally let go of her hand and she got on her knees covering her face.

"Listen I don't think you're weak or anything like that." Luffy said trying to break the awkward silence. "I mean you kicked my friend against the wall, and you are pretty fast with your moves."

Lucy heard him trying to cheer him up but couldn't believe it. "Why are you trying to cheer me up? I tried to kidnap you, and hurt your friend. Shouldn't you be taking me hostage now, or throw me overboard?"

"Nah you seem like an awesome person, also I'm still curious how you ended up on my ship."

"Oh I just used my transport key to open a portal here."

"Transport key?"

"Yeah any celestial mage can use their magic with the key."

"WOW YOU CAN USE MAGIC?!" Luffy yelled excited at her statement.

"Ummm… yeah." Lucy said shocked at his reaction.

"THAT IS SO COOL! CAN YOU SHOW ME SOME MAGIC?!"

"I guess so. After I take a little bit to relax after…." Lucy said before finally dozing off to sleep. Using the key to teleport to the ship, running from the crew, and then fighting Luffy took a lot out of her.

"Maybe I should take her to the others until we think of what to do." Luffy said as he went to pick her up. He walked out with her in his arms heading to the sickbay. He got everyone's attention, and they followed him there as she placed her on a bed.

"Is she going to be alright Chopper?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah she just passed out from exhaustion. It's probably best we let her sleep."

"So what do we do about her though?" Nami asked. "She did try to steal our captain from us."

"Let's just let her sleep and ask her that tomorrow?

The whole crew was surprised to hear Luffy say that.

"Are you sure that's safe to do Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Yeah she could try to abduct you again." Usopp added.

"Just trust me on this guys. Something tells me she's not such a bad person."

 **XXX**

 **A/N: I decided to upload this a day early since I'm actually ahead chapter wise. From now on I'll just post a new chapter every Saturday. Thank you so much for the positive reviews so far, and I hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Natsu are you sure this is a good idea?" Gray asked.

"Shut up Ice Princess. We need to check on Luce."

The whole team was worried about Lucy after she didn't show up yesterday. They told her to meet her though but she didn't come at the time they said, so they knew something had to be up.

"I'm sure Lucy's fine." Gray said. "Maybe something just came up and that's why she didn't show up."

"We should still check just in case though." Erza said. Finally they got to her apartment and went to knock. Before they got to her apartment they ran into Lucy's landlord.

"Oh hey landlady, have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"The last time I saw her was yesterday when she came back. What the hell did you guys do?"

"What do you mean?" Erza asked confused.

"When I saw her leave she looked happy and was even talking about going on a mission with you guys and how she'd have enough to pay me for the next few months. Then she came back a little bit later in tears."

"What?" Natsu asked concerned. "But we didn't even…"

"You don't think she heard us do you?" Wendy asked.

Natsu ran up to her apartment to check to see if she was alright.

"LUCY! ARE YOU IN THERE?!" he yelled as he knocked.

"CALM DOWN!" the landlord said. "If you're really that concerned I'll check if she's in there." She got out her key to the apartment and opened the door.

"Geez it looks like a storm was in this room."

Her and the others saw how everything was thrown all over the room. If the landlord hadn't told them she came back alone they would have thought someone broke in and kidnapped her.

"Hey I found a note." Erza announced as they were looking around the apartment for her.

"What does it say?" Natsu asked. Erza opened up the letter and began to read it.

 **Dear Team Natsu,**

 **If you're reading this than you're probably here to give me some excuse about the S-class mission you're going on. I heard what you all said about how I always need to be rescued so now I'm going to prove you all wrong by doing an S-class mission myself. I don't care if the master will be mad at me for this because I am not as helpless as you think I am.**

 **Lucy**

"Oh no." Natsu said worried about what could have happened to her. "WE NEED TO TELL GRAMPS WHAT HAPPENED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

(on the Sunny)

"Ehh what happened?" Lucy asked herself as she woke up. She thought that all of that had just been a dream but realized it wasn't after looking around the room.

"Oh hey you're finally up." A little animal said as he walked in the room. "Are you feeling better today?"

Lucy looked at him in amazement. "Are you really talking to me right now?"

"Yep."

"But you're a raccoon though."

"I'M A REINDEER!"

"Oh sorry." Lucy said a little shocked from him getting mad. "How are you able to talk though?"

"I ate a devil fruit that made me part human."

"Devil fruit?"

"It's a fruit that gives you powers depending on which one you eat."

"Oh they must be awesome to have then."

"Yeah unless you like swimming. It takes away your ability to swim if you eat one."

"Oh." Lucy said thinking about how that would be bad for her when it came to being swept away by Aquarius. " _Note to self, never eat a devil fruit._ "

"Anyways you seem better now." he said continuing his check up. The captain and the others are waiting for you though.

"Oh alright." Lucy replied. She got up to follow him. "What's your name anyways?"

"I'm Chopper. I'm the ship's doctor."

"Oh nice to meet you Chopper. Thanks for checking up on me to see if I was alright."

Chopper got embarrassed like usually after hearing something like that. "Complimenting me wont make me feel good dumbass."

" _He's really bad at hiding his feelings isn't he?_ "

Lucy walked into the dining area where the crew was waiting.

" _This has to be the weirdest group of people to form a pirate crew._ " she thought to herself. She thought a few of them looked normal but some of the members looked really odd to her. " _Why is that person a huge skeleton? And why isn't the one with the huge arms wearing pants?_ " She looked at Luffy and saw he still had her keys.

"Ok Blondie we want some answers." The red head demanded. "How did you get on our ship and what do you want with our captain?"

"Ummmmm…. I was just going around and saw this awesome ship and wanted to see it better." Lucy said trying to come up with a good lie.

"In the middle of the ocean?" Zoro asked. Lucy knew there was no way she could fool them.

"Ok the truth is I wanted to capture your captain, and prove my team wrong about how useless I am."

"So you came out here to our ship, with 9 people wanted by the government, just to prove a point?" Zoro asked.

Lucy was starting to tear up again. "I just didn't want them to think I was the one that always needs to be rescued."

Everyone of the crew was shocked to see her crying in front of them. "Hold on a second. What do you mean by that? And who is this team?" Nami asked concerned that they might all be targeting them.

Lucy told them about how she belonged to a guild called Fairy Tail. She explained about how they use magic to do missions that they get paid for. She told them about what happened yesterday with her team, and why she decided to go on this mission.

"Wow I can see why you're upset." Nami said remembering how she had gotten in trouble a few times and needed to be saved.

"HOW DARE THEY HURT SUCH A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN LIKE YOU!" Sanji announced. In love mode.

" _Oh god not another one._ " Lucy thought remembering how Loke can be around her.

"I will say this, you have a lot of guts trying to take on a whole group like us though." Zoro said.

"Yeah especially when it comes to me." Usopp announced. "I'm the King of the Snipers and have fought hundreds of giant monsters."

"Hey aren't you the guy I knocked out with a kick earlier?" Lucy asked.

Usopp grew pale as everyone began to laugh at him.

"YOU REALLY ARE BRAVE TRYING TO TAKE ON A MISSION LIKE THIS THOUGH!" Franky yelled while crying hysterically.

"Yes you definitely are brave." Brook said as he walked closer to her. "By the way would you mind letting me see your panties?"

"LUCY KICK!" Lucy yelled as she kicked him to the other side of the room.

"Your friends really do sound like jerks though." Luffy finally spoke up. "Sure some of us get in trouble and need to be saved, but we would never leave any of our crew behind."

"Hmmm that's definitely true." Robin added. "Even if any of us wanted to leave he'd still come and save us in a heart beat."

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked

"Well it's a long story."

 **XXX**

 **A/N: Hey everyone just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews so far. Thanks for being positive about my story, and hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow." Lucy said amazed from the stories she heard. "All of that stuff really happened?"

"Yep." Luffy answered. "We've been through a lot together, and everything that happened has only made us stronger."

"I wish my team thought the same way as you guys do." Lucy frowned after realizing how close Luffy and his crew seemed. It almost seemed like they were a family.

"I'm sure they would see how hurtful that was if you brought it up to them." Chopper stated trying to comfort her.

"Yeah I mean they don't sound like complete jerks, besides the comments they made about you behind their back." Nami said.

"Yeah maybe." Lucy said. "Hey is it alright if I stay here for a few days though?"

"Sure thing." Luffy said. "But first….. I WANT TO SEE YOU USE MAGIC!"

"WE DO TOO!" Usopp and Chopper joined in.

"Alright." Lucy said smiling. "I need my keys back though."

"Ok here you go." Luffy said handing over her keys. "NOW PLEASE SHOW US SOME MAGIC!"

"Alright let me show you some of my spirits and what they can do."

As Lucy was getting ready to show them her powers, Team Natsu was running back to the guild to find the master. They weren't sure what to do, or how to find her since she took a mission without her telling them. They ran into the guild and went to the bar where Makarov was sitting.

"MASTER! LUCY IS GONE!" Natsu yelled as he ran up to him.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Makarov asked.

"SHE TOOK AN S-CLASS MISSION WITHOUT TELLING US!"

Makarov's eyes grew huge by that statement. "WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE DO THAT!?"

"Because of this." Erza said as she handed him the note Lucy left for him. He looked at the note and read it. Everyone saw the anger forming in his face. They thought that Gajeel hurting Levy and her team was the angriest he had ever looked, but looking at him at the moment proved them wrong.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU BRATS THINKING SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" The whole team was now disappointed in what they said about her. "YOU DON'T JUST SAY THAT ABOUT SOMEONE WHO'S PART OF THE GUILD! EVEN IF YOU FEEL THEY WILL GET IN TROUBLE, THEY STILL GO WITH YOU TO BETTER THEMSELVES!" After he was done lecturing them for the moment he knew he had to figure out how much trouble Lucy was in. "Mira please go up and check to see which one of the missions she took."

"Yes master." Mira replied and went up to the second floor.

Everyone in the guild was listening to the master yell now wondering what it was they had said.

"Master if you don't mind me asking what did that note say?" Levy asked concerned for her friend.

"She said she heard how they said she was always needed to be saved, and it would be better to go without her." Levy immediately got angry after hearing what Lucy's team had said about her.

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU GUYS SAY SOMETHING SO HURTFUL ABOUT HER?!" Levy had always felt helpless a lot of the times. She even admitted she was helpless to some of the guild but her team told her how important she was to them. "SHE'S SUPPOSE TO BE YOUR FRIEND, NOT A NUISANCE!"

"Levy maybe you should calm down." Gajeel suggested. "I'm sure Salamander is regretting what he said."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF HE DOES OR NOT! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Levy was now starting to tear up worried that her best friend could be in danger.

Team Natsu all had their heads down. They were now realizing how hurtful it must have been for Lucy to hear all of that.

"MASTER I FOUND OUT WHICH ONE SHE TOOK!" Mira yelled running back down to tell them.

"Which one was it?" he asked.

"It was the one to capture the pirate Monkey D. Luffy." the master's eyes grew big after Mira told him which mission was gone.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SURE IT'S THAT ONE?!"

"I checked and that was the only one missing that wasn't taken by anyone else."

"Damn it. Someone go get Warren, I need his help."

"Yes master." Levy said rushing to find him. " _I should have checked on Lucy yesterday when I saw her leaving._ "

"Lucky for you I know someone that will be able to help her, BUT THAT STILL DOESN'T EXCUSE WHAT ALL OF YOU DID!"

"We're sorry master." Erza said. "We should have known better than to say anything like that to someone we care about."

"After I'm done I'll make sure that none of you ever forget that."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Since you planned on going on a mission without her, I'm going to give you your wish to prove how wrong all of you were. After this you'll beg her to stay on your team?"

The whole team was now afraid of what the master would make them do. They knew his punishments were harsh and it was best not to piss him off to the point where he had to give them one.

"Follow me. I'll tell you what your mission will be. Hopefully by the time you brats are done, Lucy will be back, and you will all know better than to ever say that again about one of your comrades."

"Yes master." they all replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The whole crew was not outside waiting to see what Lucy could do. She had told them about her celestial spirits, but only talked about their powers briefly. It was bright and sunny out making it a perfect day to have fun.

"Is there any certain one you want to see?" Lucy asked before choosing a key.

"You said one was an archer, how bout we see who the better shot is?" Usopp suggested.

"Alright then. Open Gate of the Centaur: Sagittarius!" Lucy chanted with one of her keys.

"Howdy do." Sagitarius said as he appeared.

"WOW THAT'S SO COOL!" Luffy announced with stars in his eyes..

"I wonder what the others look like." Chopper added.

"Ummm am I the only one that finds it weird that he's not an actual centaur?" Nami asked.

"Sagittarius, Usopp is a sniper who wants to challenge you to see who is a better shot." Lucy explained.

"Alright I welcome your challenge sir."

Usopp and Sagittarius spent the competition shooting at targets that Luffy threw. They were both evenly matched in their abilities so it was a draw between the two.

"It was an honor to compete against someone as skilled as you." Sagittarius announced while saluting Usopp.

"Thanks. You're a great marksman to." after Usopp waved goodbye he vanished back to the spirit world.

"That was so cool Lucy. Can we see another one?" Luffy begged.

"Alright here's one I think Nami and Robin would like. Open Gate of the Crab: Cancer!"

"Ebi. Ebi." Cancer said as he appeared.

"Why would he be great for us?" Nami asked.

"He's a great hair stylist. Cancer can you work on their hair?'

"Sure." Cancer took his scissors and worked on their hair. "Ebi Ebi. Please tell me what you think." He than handed Nami a mirror so her and Robin could see their hair.

"Wow this was a really great job." Nami said looking at her new hair cut.

"You're definitely a great stylist." Robin added.

"Thank you. Ebi" Cancer said as he disappeared.

"Geez you have a spirit for everything." Luffy said still excited.

"Ok this should be one Sanji and Brook will like. Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo."

"Yes princess time for punishment?" Virgo said. Sanji and Brook immediately went into love mode seeing her appear.

"MELLOROINE!" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes.

"You are definitely one of the most beautiful ladies I ever seen. Although I don't have eyes to see. Yohohohohoho Skull Joke!"

"He makes those jokes a lot doesn't he?" Lucy asked.

"Yes he does." Nami answered. "He also asks the same question to every woman to."

"Oh no I forgot about that."

"What it's not like she'd do it…. Would she?"

"Excuse me young lady but would you mine if I saw your panties?"

"Like this?" Virgo said as her outfit changed to her bikini version.

"AHHHHH!" Sanji and Brook yelled as blood exploded out of their nose.

"Oh crap not again." Chopper said as he ran over to make sure they were ok.

"Again?" Lucy asked.

"They do this a lot." Robin said. "One time Sanji turned to stone."

"You guys are definitely an odd bunch." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Can we see one more Lucy? Please?"

"Ok Luffy. But this is the last one. These really take a lot of you when you use them so often. Open Gate of the Lion: Leo."

"Hey Lucy. It's been awhile."

"Hi Loke"

"Loke?" Nami asked. "I thought his name would be Leo?"

"That was a name he went under for awhile. He's a great fighter, and has protected me and Fairy Tail whenever I needed his help.

"Speaking of which sorry to hear about what happened at Fairy Tail with Natsu."

"Thanks Loke."

"Anyways it is good to see you and these other beautiful women." he said while starring in the direction of all three of them.

"Oh no. We have another one now." Nami sweat dropped thinking of how Sanji is most of the time.

"Relax he's not as bad as Sanji." reassuring her.

While Loke began hitting on all three of them Sanji was regaining consciousness. He looked in the direction of Lucy, and the other females, and saw some guy with brown hair hitting on them.

"Hey four eyes those are my women you're hitting on." Sanji said

"Really? They seem to be single to me."

"You don't have a shot of winning them over so don't even try."

"I have a better shot than you with those stupid curly eyebrows." After Loke's comment most of the crew began snickering. Most of them were trying to hide it except Zoro who was laughing hysterically.

Sanji was extremely pissed after hearing that comment and seeing Zoro laughing about it. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he charged at him and kicked him. Loke was kicked to the other side of the ship and appeared to be knocked out.

"That's what you get for…." Sanji was cut off as Loke punched him back

"Shows how tough you are." Loke said feeling triumphant. Sanji got back up and a whole fight started between the two.

Zoro thought the whole thing was hysterical after Loke made the comment about his eyebrows. "Come on Loke, kick his ass."

" _Shouldn't he be cheering for Sanji since he's on his crew?_ " Lucy thought to herself.

"Come on Curly-bro." Franky cheered. "You're too Super to lose to him."

After awhile the fight finally died down and Loke went back to the Spirit World.

"Thanks for showing all of those spirits to us Lucy." Luffy said. "That was awesome. I wish we could have met the others though."

"Maybe some other time I'll bring them out."

"I definitely see you have great powers." Robin said.

"Yeah your team must have been idiots to not want you to go on a mission with them." Luffy added.

"Thanks Luffy that means a lot to hear."

"Anyways I think it's time to start cooking dinner." Sanji said as he got back up and lit a cigarette.

"YAY!" Luffy yelled. "TIME FOR MEAT!"

"Luffy it will be awhile before it's done." Lucy tried to tell him.

"Just let him go blonde-sis." Franky said. "We try telling him all the time but he never listens to us."

"Alright." Lucy laughed at Franky's statement.

"We should head up anyways though." Nami stated. "It doesn't take him long to finish cooking."

Everyone began to head to the dining area after hearing that. Lucy was still standing in the same spot looking at how everyone seemed to get along so well.

"Hey Lucy are you coming?" Chopper asked.

"Oh yeah I'll be right there." Everyone was now entering the room while Lucy stopped and thought about the whole crew. Even though they were the oddest group she had ever met, she loved how they all seemed so close. Almost like they were a family.

" _It seems so nice on this ship. I definitely wouldn't mind having friends like that on a team._ "


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days since Lucy had asked to stay on the ship. While it wasn't the guild she surprisingly felt right at home with the Strawhats. Even though they weren't from the guild, they all seemed similiar to someone she knew at Fairy Tail. During the day she decided to spend some time with a few of the crew to learn more about them. She started by heading to Nami's Navigation Room.

"Hey Nami." Lucy said as she knocked. "Is it okay to come in?"

"Sure come on in." Nami replied. Lucy came in and sat next to her desk. "So how do you love being on the ship so far?"

"It's a lot of fun." Lucy replied. "I can see why everyone loves this ship so much."

"The ship is great, but it definitely wouldn't be the same if any of us were gone."

"Luffy seems to be great at bringing people together."

"Yeah he definitely is." Lucy noticed Nami's smile as she said that and immediately was reminded of how Happy would try to point it out.

"You must really care about him then don't you?" Lucy asked.

"Of course." Nami replied. "I mean he's the reason I'm free."

"No I mean you must like him." Lucy said imitating Happy.

"WHAT?!" Nami yelled surprised blushing. "He's just our captain."

"Yet he usually is the one to make sure you're safe, and even sits his hat on your head."

"SO?! HE MAKES SURE WE'RE ALL SAFE, AND HE HAS SAT HIS HAT ON SOMEONE ELSE BEFORE!" Nami yelled trying to convince her she had no feelings for him.

"I don't know I mean you seem pretty defensive for someone who doesn't have feeling for him." Lucy said still smiling. Before Nami could reply Lucy continued. "I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. I mean he lets you order the crew around, and besides his grandfather you're the only one that can really hurt him."

"..." Nami was mad but had no idea what to say. She had never really thought that much about all she had said. After a few seconds she finally snapped back to her senses. "GET OUT!" Lucy realized she was serious as she was pulling out her clima tact. She ran out as fast as possible. Nami sat back in her seat to get back to work.

" _I doubt he even knows what love is."_ Nami thought to herself. " _I hope she's the only one that thinks that._ "

"It probably wasn't a good idea to bring all that up." Lucy said as she was walking.

"Hi Lucy." someone called out making Lucy turn to the direction it came from. She saw it was Robin laying in a lawn chair tanning.

"Oh hey Robin." Lucy replied. "Is it alright to sit with you for awhile?"

"Sure." Robin replied. "If you want Sanji will probably bring up a drink for you to."

"Alright let me get changed then." Lucy went to change in her swimsuit and came back to tan with Robin. Lucy was telling robin about what had just happened with Nami.

"That probably wasn't the best thing to bring up to her." Robin said.

"Yeah she definitely is defensive about it." Lucy replied. "Am I the only one that thinks that's true though?"

"Actually a few of us have thought about it before we just knew it was safe not to bring it up to her." Robin said smiling.

"Wish someone would have told me that sooner. Does Sanji think that?"

"We thought it was better not to bring it up to him."

"Hello ladies I brought your drinks." Sanji said as he carried a tray of drinks for them.

"Thanks Sanji." Lucy said as he handed her the drink. "I wish we had someone like you at the guild."

"That's great to hear, but I could never leave this ship. Even if I have to deal with an idiot captain, and a shitty swordsman it's still worth being part of this crew."

"It's true." Robin added. "We may have moments we can't stand soem of the crew, but we still all love being here."

"That's good to hear." Lucy said smiling. "I think I'm going to get up and walk around some more."

"Let me know if you need anything my beautiful Lucy." Sanji said as she walked away.

"Sure thing Sanji." Lucy said as she walked away. As she was walking she kept thinking about what Robin and Sanji had told her. " _Maybe I should think about asking him soon._ "


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn it that mission sucked." Natsu said rubbing his head.

"We got our asses kicked." Gray added also in pain. Team Natsu had just returned from the mission they were sent on. They were on a mission to stop an unknown group of bandits but unfortuantly they couldn't beat them. They were seriously outnumbered, and didn't have one of their most important teammates.

"If Lucy was with us she could have used Aries to stop a lot of those bandits." Wendy said wishing she had stuck up for Lucy more.

"And she would have used Sagitarius to hold some of them back from a long distance." Erza said realizing how wrong she had been to think Lucy was such a burden.

"We really screwed up didn't we?" Happy said about to tear up.

"It's not like we could have known how bad things would be." Carla said.

"That still doesn't make what we did any better." Natsu brought up. Out of all of them he obviously felt the worst. He was the one that brought Lucy to Fairy Tail, and now he was the one that pushed her away. He started to get angry thinking of the the danger that Lucy was possibly in. "WHY CAN'T WE GO SAVE LUCY OURSELVES?!"

"Because the master said he would handle it." Levy said as she walked over. "And also because all of you are the reason she left."

"Levy we said we're sorry." Erza said getting mad. "If we could take it back we would in a heartbeat. AND IT'S NOT LIKE WE CAN DO ANYTHING AT THIS POINT SO I DON'T KNOW KNOW WHAT YOUR EXPECTING FROM..." Erza was was cut by a slap. Everything had turned so quiet in the guild that you could hear a pin drop. Most of the guild was already look at Team Natsu but everyone had to turn to see what had just happened. Erza was starting to regret raising her voice like that.

"I'm expecting Lucy to just come home." Levy said trying to hold back tears. "She's with a group of pirates that could be doing terrible things to her and none of us can do anything." Levy was still worried for her friend and didn't know what else to do at this point. After that last sentence she had started crying again worried about Lucy. Levy ran over to the table with Gajeel and her two friends were at. She immediately hugged Gajeel once she was close enough to him.

"It's alright Levy." Gajeel said trying to comfort her. "If the old man said that she'll be fine, then I'm pretty sure Lucy will be fine." Levy kept crying making it hard to tell if she even heard him.

"Juvia can't blame her." Juvia came up to the table. "Even I'm mad at Gray-sama for what him and the others did." Most of the guild was still furious for what they did. Maybe things would have been better if Lucy hadn't left, but the fact Lucy had been gone for so long started to worry them. After Levy had been crying for awhile, Makarov came down to talk to everyone.

"Listen brats I know you're all worried about Lucy, but I can reassure all of you that everything will be alright and Lucy will hopefully be back soon."

"How can you be so sure though master?" Erza asked. "And why haven't we made a team to go save Lucy?"

"Because she's too far from us, and I got in contact with our very own Gildarts who will go and bring Lucy back."

"WHAT?!" most of the guild yelled.

"Yep. Gildarts will definitely bring her back." the master said smiling.

"Thank god." Natsu said to himself. " _I'd hate to be apart of that crew and deal with someone like Gildarts."_

 **XXX**

 **A/N: Ok i know this chapter is a little shorter than usual but i promise the next chapters will be really long. I've really enjoyed making this story and hope everyone has been enjoying it as well. I haven't really decided on it yet but i feel like the story might last 3 or 4 more chapters after this one. As always please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Sunny was finally reaching an island. Lucy was a little worried about them going to a new island. The crew helped reassure her that they usually are left alone if they don't cause trouble.

"Alright everyone we need to get supplies and i need to go explore the island so I can make a map." Nami announced. "We also need someone to stay and watch the ship while we're gone."

"Me and Usopp are working on some new inventions so we can stay here." Franky said.

"Alright then." Nami said. "Then I'll go explore the island with Chopper."

"I need to go find some new books to read while we're here." Robin said. "I can go with Sanji since he's going to get supplies and might need some help to."

"THANKS ROBIN-CHAN." Sanji yelled with his hearts turning into eyes.

"I'll go find some new strings for a few of my instruments." Brook said. "That way they'll still sound great to all of our ears, even though I don't have ears. Yohohohohoho!"

"Me and Zoro are going to go look around thee town." Luffy said.

"No way." Nami said. "The last thing we need is for you two to get lost and cause trouble in some way that makes us leave early."

"I can go with them if that helps." Lucy brought up.

"I guess that would make things better." Nami said. "Lucy please keep the two of them out of trouble while we're here."

"Yes captain." Lucy said accidently. She instantly regretted it. She could see how mad. It got worst after a few of the crew were obviously trying to hide their laughter. Lucy decided it was better to just make a run for it. Luffy and Zoro ran to catch up to her.

"I'M RAISING ALL YOUR DEBTS FOR THIS!" Nami yelled to everyone.

"That was great Lucy." Zoro said laughing.

"I've seen Nami mad, but it's rare to see her that angry when I'm not the one causing it." Luffy said walking with them.

"I hope she's better when we get back." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Don't worry if she stayed mad over stuff like that Luffy would have died a long time ago." Zoro said joking.

"Yeah I guess you have a point." Lucy said smiling.

The town was nice and everyone seemed friendly. It was hard to tell if they even knew that they were all pirates with the exception of Lucy. The first thing they did was find a place to eat with alcohol to make Luffy and Zoro happy. It was still amazing to Lucy to watch how much Luffy could eat all at once. " _He reminds me so much of Natsu the more I hang around him._ " Lucy shook her head to get that out of her head. She still didn't want to think about her team after everything that happened.

After they were done they continued to walk around to see the rest of the island. Lucy kept thinking about how much fun it must be to explore new islands as much as they got to. It was also amazing to hear how even though they were pirates they were secretly heroes They helped save nations and hundreds of lives. She was surprised anyone would call them heartless pirates after all they have done.

"Hey Luffy thanks for letting me stay." Lucy said while they were walking.

"No problem Lucy." Luffy said smiling. "You're our friend so of course you can stay with us."

"But you've only known me for a few days though and I tried to kidnap you."

"So? You're still our friend."

"Luffy is quick on deciding who his friends are." Zoro explained. "He decided on me joining beofre he even talked to me."

"Oh yeah I forgot about how you all told me you would say no, but he wouldn't give up on getting you to join."

"Yeah he is persistant." Zoro said smiling.

"Wha't sthat mean?" Luffy asked.

"And obviously an idiot." Zoro added.

"HEY!"

Lucy was doing her best to hide her laighter. She knew they all must care for each other a lot to be able to yell and hit each other and still be able to stick together for so long.

After a few hours they finally all returned to the ship. They got their sooner since Lucy was obviously better at remembering the right way to go. Lucy was surprised to see that everyone was finally back on the ship.

"I didn't expect everyone to be back so soon." Lucy said as she stood on the deck of the ship.

"Well me and Chopper had to come and get more of my stuff to draw the rest of the island." Nami explained.

"Me and Robin-chan were able to find some supply places close to the ship so it didn't take long." Sanji explained as he lit a cigerate.

"And I was able to find a great music shop with the strings." Brook explained. "Would any of you love to hear me play some music?"

"Sure Brook that would be awesome." Luffy said.

"Wait can I askall of you something real quick?" Lucy asked.

"No I'm not mad at you for that comment, but say something like that again and I'll give you a bigger debt than Zoro's." Nami explained.

"No it's something else."

"Alright what is it Lucy?" Luffy asked.

"Well I was thinking back about all the stories you've told me and thought about how great it was, and you've told me how you all consider me your friend..."

"Yeah?" Luffy said "What is it you want to ask?"

"Well... do you think that maybe I could..."

"Lucy? Is that you?" a voice said as he climbed up. Lucy instantly recongnized the voice and started to worry about the crew.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro said pulling out his swords.

"Why does he look so much like..." Luffy started saying before Lucy cut him off.

"GILDARTS WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Lucy get back these people are dangerous criminals." Gildarts said getting ready to attack. The crew had no idea who he was but were ready for anything he would throw at them. Before he could attack though Lucy stood in front of them.

"LISTEN THEY'RE NOT DANGEROUS!" she yelled. "THEY'RE MY FRIENDS AND HAVE HELPED SAVE THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE!"

"What are you talking about?" Gildarts asked puzzled by what she was saying.

Lucy began to explain what had happened after she showed up on their ship, and tell him about the stories the crew had told her. He knew that Lucy wouldn't lie about something as serious as those stories, but still had trouble believeing that all of them did save so many people.

"So you're telling me that instead of being typical pirates that destory things and hurt people, you're completely different?" Gildarts asked.

"Yep." Luffy said bluntly. "All we care about is living free and achieveing our dreams."

"You remind me of this kid I heard about from a pirate I once fought against." Gildarts said. "I fought against him to collect his bounty, but turns out me and him were evenly matched."

"Wait are you talking about Shanks?" Luffy asked surprised.

"Yeah that's him. Do you know him?"

"He helped save me when I was a kid, and gave me his strawhat." Luffy explained.

"Yeah hard to believe that pirates like you and him exist in the world." Gildarts said smiling.

"So how did you find us anyways? Nami asked.

"I was told by my guild that Lucy might be in trouble, so I was asking around about where your ship had been seen. After waiting long enough I finally found you guys."

"So you're here to take Lucy back?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah anyways I'm glad she wasn't hurt or in any danger so we should probably..."

"No"

Everyone turned their attention towards Lucy after hearing her say that.

"I'm not going back."

"But Lucy you're part of the guild." Gildarts tried to explain. "We were all worried about you."

"DOES THAT INCLUDE NATSU AND HIS FRIENDS?!" Lucy yelled. Evveryone was quiet after her outburst. The crew knew that she was still angry, but had no idea she didn't want to go back to her guild.

"Lucy I know what Natsu and the others did was wrong, but they honestly didn't mean it." Gildarts explained. "Plus what about everyone else at the guild?"

"They probably feel the same way."

"No they don't. All of them are mad at them for what they said. The master even told me about how upset Levy is thinking about what might have happened to you."

"It does sound like you're really missed at the guild." Robin said. "I mean even if you don't believe your team feels that way, there's still everyone else to think about."

"And it's not like you have to stay in that team either." Zoro added.

"Yeah you could make another team with someone else there like you're friend that misses you." Nami joined in.

"Yeah that's true." Lucy said thinking about it. "But I love being here, and you have all been good to me."

"We'll always be your friends Lucy." Luffy said. "Even if we're not with each other, we'll always be together."

"And you could always come back whenever you want cause of your transport key." Usopp said.

"Is it alright with all of you if I came back whenever I wanted?" Lucy asked.

"Of course." Luffy said grinning.

"I DEFINITELY WOULDN'T MIND IF MY SWEET LUCY CAME BACK ANYTIME!" Sanji said in love mode.

"WAHHHH! I'M GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Franky cried like he usually did in moments like this.

"I'll miss you guys to. Still I'm kind of worried to go back alone." Lucy explained.

"How bout we go with you?" Luffy asked. "Some of your guild sounds really awesome to meet."

"Luffy if we all go who will watch the ship?" Nami asked.

"I'll do it." Gildarts said. I don't feel like going back to the guild anyways so I can watch the ship til you get back."

"Alright it's settled then." Luffy announced. "Everyone ready to go?" The crew either nodded or said yes to show they were ready. "Ok Lucy whenever you're ready.

"Alright then." Lucy said as she pulled out her transport key. "TRANSPORT KEY: TAKE US TO FAIRY TAIL!" Her and the Strawhats all disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well hope they all have fun at the guild." Gildarts said. " _Hopefully Natsu is able to apologize for what he did._ "


	10. Chapter 10

"I wish Lucy was finally back now." Natsu said while sitting around his team. It had been a couple days since they got the news that Gildarts would be the one to save Lucy and bring her back to the guild. He was still trying to think of a way to apologize to her for what he said.

"I'm sure Gildarts will head back as soon as possible." Erza said. EAch member of the team felt guilty for everything that happened. They kept thinking about how to apologize til they saw a bright flash in the guild.

"What the...?" Natsu said shocked. " _Wait is that?_ " As he looked he could see ten figures. While it was hard to tell what they looked like but he could tell one of them looked really familiar. After the light finally went away he saw what he was hoping for.

"LUCY!" he yelled happy. While the rest of the guild was still in shock, he insantly ran to her to hug her. He stopped when he noticed who the others were.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU PIRATES DOING..." Natsu yelled before getting cut off by a punch.

"That was Natsu right Lucy?" Luffy asked pulling his hand back.

"WHY DID YOU THROW A PUNCH IF YOU WEREN'T SURE THAT WAS HIM!?" Most of the crew and Lucy yelled at him.

"Lucy is that really you?" a familiar voice got Lucy's attention. Lucy turned over to see her friend Levy.

"Yeah it's really me Levy." she replied smiling.

"THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Levy said as she ran to hug her friend. "I KEPT FEARING YOU WERE IN DANGER AND THAT SOMETHING MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"It's alright Levy. I'm sorry i worried you so much."

"I don't mean to interupt this touching moment, but does anyone else realize she's with them?" Gajeel said as he pointed at the Strawhats.

"Oh sorry I can explain that." Lucy said. "They aren't as bad as people make them out to be. They've actually saved many people."

"Are you sure Lucy?" Levy asked. "I mean they obviously have bounties for a reason."

"If they were really that bad would I have came back perfectly fine?" Lucy asked.

"It could just be a trick to get back at us?" Erza brought up.

"Yeah you can't trust this criminals." Gray said.

"Seems to me like she can trust us more than her so called friends." Zoro said grabbing the hilts of his swords just in case.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked a he got back up.

"She told us about how she always needs to be rescued according to all of you." Luffy said as he walked over to Natsu. "You can say all you want about how we're all criminals and untrustworthy..." Luffy paused what he was saying as he picked Natsu up. "BUT I WOULD NEVER TELL MY FRIENDS THAT THEY WERE EVER A NUISANCE TO ME!"

All of team Natsu stopped to think about what they had just heard. The man they thought was a heartless criminal, just told them how much of an ass they had been to their friend.

"... I'm sorry." Natsu finally said. "We didn't mean to make it sound so hurtful and wish we could take all of it back."

"You've always been our friend Lucy and we swear we'll never do that again." Erza said.

"So all of you really feel bad for what you said." Lucy asked.

"Yes we all agree it was wrong to say that to you." Gray said.

"I'm sorry to Lucy." Happy said as he walked to her.

"WOAH IS THAT A TALKING CAT?!" Luffy asked with stars in his eyes.

"LUFFY STOP BEING AN IDIOT!" Nami yelled as she hit him. Like always Luffy instantly yelled in pain.

"No offense but you guys seem like a weird group of people." Gajeel said as he watched the scene.

"GAJEEL DON'T BE MEAN!" Levy yelled at him.

"I'm just saying what we're all thinking shrimp." Gajeel said with his usual grin. Levy stared at him like usual when he said stuff like that.

"They seem like the weirdest couple I've ever seen with my own eyes." Brook said. "Although I don't have eyes. Yohohohohoho!"

"WHAT?!" Levy and Gajeel yelled at the same time. "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!"

"Doesn't seem that way by the way both of you are acting." Nami said giggling a little.

"Well at least we're not like you and your captain." Gajeel said.

Most of the crew was silent as they turned to look at Nami. Even though she didn't show it they could tell how mad she was.

"Oh so you think that to?" Nami asked as she walked towards him.

"Well you make it obvious I mean don't tell me your crew never said the same..." Gajeel tried saying before Nami hit him.

"THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN THE BOTH OF US!" Nami yelled as she kept hitting him.

"Could you please ask your friend to stop beating up Gajeel please?" Levy asked towards the crew.

"It's better to just let her go til she's calmed down." Robin explained with a smile.

"But what if she kills him?" Levy asked worried.

"If she killed people for stuff like that I think most of our crew would be dead." Sanji said lighting a cigerate. Levy just sweatdropped as she watched Gajeel get the crap beat out of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU BRATS DOING?!" Makarov yelled as he walked down. He calmed down when he saw Lucy. "Lucy you're back. I take it Gildarts must have... WHAT ARE YOU PIRATES DOING HERE?!"

"Master wait just hear me out."

Once everything calmed down the master, and the rest of the guild sat to listen to what Lucy had to tell them. Everyone was amazed to hear how the Strawhats helped stop terrible people.

"I don't get it though." Levy stated. "If you guys are really heroes then why would you let everyone believe your criminals?"

"Most people wouldn't believe us even if we tried to tell people that." Nami explained. "Also in the case of our friend's country, if they had told the truth they would have treated as enemies of the World Government."

"That's terrible that it has to be that way though."

"Ehh it's fine." Luffy stated. "If we were seen as heroes then we couldn't really be pirates."

"You have a weird way of seeing how pirates are." Cana said.

"He has a weird way of seeing everything really." Nami said.

"Anyways it's good to have you back Lucy." The master said. "I'm sorry Natsu and his team said all that about you, and I've made sure they'll never do it again. Espically after the mission I sent them on."

"You knew those bandits were really that tough?" Erza asked.

"Actually I got people from our guild, and other guild to pose as bandits in disguise to make sure you knew how important Lucy was." Makarov smiled.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE MEANING TO TELL ME YOU HIRED OUR THE PEOPLE THAT FOUGHT US, AND THAT THEY WERE ALL PEOPLE WE KNOW?!" Natsu yelled furious.

"Yep." Makarov replied.

"WHY YOU SON OF A..." Natsu tried to attack but was honestly hit by Makarov. As the straw hats looked over they noticed how scared Luffy looked.

"Hey Luffy what's wrong?" Usopp asked.

"He reminds me of the same way gramps can be." Luffy said terrified. The rest of the straw hats agreed with him that Makarov seemed just as scary as Garp.

"Anyways in honor of Lucy returning, and making new friends we should celebrate." The guild immediately cheered after Makarov announced that.

"You know seeing this guild makes me feel like we're not only weird group out there anymore." Nami stated.

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean." Robin said.

 **XXX**

 **A/N: So sadly my story is coming to a close soon. Please don't be sad though this has been one of the best stories I've gotten to do, and there will at least be three chapters left before it officially ends. Anyways I decided to do something special since the story has become my most popular to date. I plan on doing a chapter for both One Piece, and Fairy Tail to tell what happens after they separate. The next chapter will be of them saying goodbye to each other, but you'll get to choose which chapter you'll want to see first. Basically if you want to see the One Piece chapter first tell me in the reviews, or vice versa for the Fairy Tail chapter. Thanks again for reading and hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

Fairy Tail began to party immediately after the master announced they would have one. Even though the straw hats had never been there, it seemed like they were fitting in well.

(Nami and Cana)

Nami was already challenging most of the guild to drinking contests. As usual she won against everyone, and started collecting their money.

"Wow I was expecting more of a challenge from a guild that loves to party so much." Nami said smiling.

"You haven't challenged me yet though." Cana said coming over. "No one can out drink me."

"We'll see about that." Nami grinned.

The drinking competition lasted longer than anyone expected. Most of the people there were starting to worry since they were drinking so much. Usually neither one of them had to drink that much for a competition, but since both had a high tolerance for alcohol they kept going.

"I'll give you this red *hiccup* it's rare to have someone that can drink as much as me." Cana said trying to stay up.

"*hiccup* back at ya."

Eventually both the girls passed out from all the alcohol. They were both surprised to hear that neither of them had won.

(Sanji)

" _THERE'S SO MANY BEAUTIFUL WOMEN HERE!"_ Sanji yelled in his head. Lucy had told him about most of the women at the guild, but he had no idea they would be this beautiful. He kept looking at all of them til he saw the one he had been looking for. He ran straight to her to talk.

"You must be Mira. Lucy told me how beautiful you are, but there was no way to describe how beautiful you really are." Sanji said in his usual love mode.

"Thank you." Mira said giggling. "So what is your role with your crew?"

"I am their cook. I don't mean to brag but I'm one of the best chefs ever."

"That's wonderful. Would you mind showing me some things to help with making food at the guild for everyone?"

"Anything for you my sweet Mira." Sanji said as his eye turned into a heart.

Sanji spent the time showing Mira some recipes, and giving some tips on how to make the food better.

"Everything you made tastes delicious." Mira said smiling.

"I'm happy to see that you like everything I made."

"Thanks Sanji. You're the best."

(Franky and Elfman)

"So you're made a giant robot, and the ship all of you tarvel on?" Elfman asked.

"Yep." Franky said with aa grin. "I designed the Sunny all on my own."

"You are definitely manly."

"Thanks Elf bro. You are SUPER!" Franky yelled as he did his pose.

"SUPER MANLY!" Elfman yelled as he did the pose. They both continued doing the pose and yelling the same phrase.

(Chopper and Wendy)

"So you're able to cure anyone with your powers no matter what they're suffering from?" Chopper asked with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah. That's what's special about my powers." Wendy explained. "I'm also able to increase the power of draagon slayers like me, Natsu, and Gajeel."

"WOW THAT'S AMAZING!" Chopper said excited.

"Thanks, but you are obviously a better doctor." Wendy said. "You're able to help people with the medicine you create, and not with any special powers."

"Speaking well about wont make me feel goof you jerk." Chopper said as he danced.

"He's really bad at showing his feelings isn't he?" Carla said. Wendy sat there and smiled as she watched him continue to dance.

(Usopp)

Usopp was telling his huge lies which most people knew were lies. The only one who bought his story was Asuka who was excited when he mentioned how he was such a great sniper.

"So you were really that far away when you made that shot?" Asuka asked.

"Yep. I am the King of the Snipers after all." Usopp said with a grin.

"Wow." Asuka said with stars in her eyes. "Can I see you make some shots?"

"Sure thing." Usopp said as he smiled. "Is there anywhere around here good for target practice?"

"There's a place in back we use for target practice." Bisca said. "Follow me."

After they went on some of the mages set up targets at multiple lengths and heights. Usopp pulled out his weapon and began shooting all the targets without a single miss.

"Wow I've only seen mommy and daddy make so many shots in a row." Asuka said when he was done.

Bisca and Alzack stood to the side watching their daughter be amazed by Usopp. "He's really great with kids." Bisca stated.

"Yeah he asked me how was I able to ask you years ago." Alzack brought up.

"What did you tell him?"

"I just told him don't be scared to tell someone how much you love them and want to be with them." Bisca smiled after hearing his answer.

"I hope that things work out for him like they did for us."

(Robin and Levy)

"Thanks for showing me your guild's huge library." Robin said.

"No problem. It's nice to finally have someone to talk to who is also into books."

They're weren't that many people like Levy at the guild besides Lucy. Sure Jet and Droy were great friends, but she preferred having some time away from them.

"So I take it it must be crazy sailing around with your crew?"

"Yeah it is, but it probably not as hectic as your guild." Robin said with a smile.

"Yeah at least it's never boring though." Levy smiled back.

"True."

"By the way sorry about your one friend earlier."

"It's fine if you can believe it he was actually worse than that." Levy brought up thinking back to how he was before he was in the guild. Robin could notice from the look on her face that her and Gajeel weren't always that close.

"The important thing is he is better than he used to be." Robin said. "I'm sure he regrets who he used to be, and is happy he has you, and the rest of the guild."

"Yeah. He'll never say it but he loves the guild more than anything."

"Something tells me he might love you the most though." Robin smiled. All Levy could do was blush at the comment. They both didn't realize it, but a certain dragonslayer was listening in on the conversation with his exceed partner.

"Wow she was able to pick it up even though she's only been here for a day." Lily said amazed.

"Shut up." Gajeel said back.

(Brook)

Brook was busy playing on the stage of the guild most of the time. Once everyone heard he was a muscian, they begged him to play some songs. After playing so many he took a quick break to relax. He was sitting at the bar enjoying some milk.

"I love hearing your music." a voice said from behind. Brook turned around to see who was talking to him.

"Oh why thank you so much. It's Erza right?"

"Yeah that's me." Erza smiled. "It's exciting to have such a great muscian play here."

"Oh you're too kind. I'm happy to play my music espically for beautiful women such as yourself."

"Oh thank you." Erza smiled at his compliment.

"May I ask you for something though?"

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"May I see your panties?" Brook was instantly punched across the guild.

"Sorry but I can't do that." Erza said plainly.

"Sorry about our friend, he asks that to every girl he meets."

(Zoro)

"It's fine." Erza replied. "So you're the one that wants to be the greatest swordsman in the world?"

"Yep. I've defeated many opponents who claimed to be better."

"That'ss the sign of a true warrior." Erza stated. "So how is it you use 3 swords at the same time anyways?"

"I'll be happy to show you if you wouldn't mine fighting me." Zoro grinned. After hearing so many stories about Erza from Lucy, Zoro knew she would be a powerful foe.

"Sure thing, but let's step outside."

Everyone went outside to watch the fight. Most of the guild couldn't believe someone challenged Erza to a fight. The only one who was crazy enough to do that was Natsu, and everyone had seen how easy it was for her to take down Natsu.

"You ready?" Erza said as she used her requip magic to turn into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Yes I'm ready." Zoro said as he put one of his swords in his mouth.

Erza started by spawing sords to shoot at Zoro. He was able to deflect each one with ease. Erza could tell how easy it was for him so she decided to step in and fight him head on. Thee fight was constantly back and fourth. Everyone was amazed at how easy it was for Zoro to take on each armor Erza used against him. Even though they were all different we was still able to hold her off.

"I think it's a draw between the both of us." Erza said finally stopping and changing back to normal.

"Yeah there's definitely not going to be a winner today." Zoro replied as he put his swords back in his sheaths.

The whole guild was in amazement at Zoro. Even though he didn't have any special powers, he was able to hold Erza off, and kept her on her toes.

(Luffy and Natsu)

Luffy and Natsu were obviously pigging out with all the food they could find. Even though Natsu was punched by Luffy, they became friends fast.

"So almost everyone on your crew said no to joining your crew?" Natsu asked.

"Yep." Luffy replied.

"How'd you know to keep asking them to join though?"

"Cause I knew they would be perfect for my crew, and because I wanted to help them achieve their dreams to."

"Well it seems to have worked then." Natsu replied.

"Besides it's not as crazy as you." Luffy said after swallowing a piece of meat. "I heard you stole a king's crown at a huge party and pretended to be the king."

"Yeah that was defnitely fun to do." Natsu laughed. "That was also after we had just fought a group of dragons to."

"WOW YOU GUYS GOT TO FIGHT DRAGONS!?" Luffy yelled with stars in his eyes.

"Yep, but only a few of us could really do anything since we're the only dragon slayers."

"That sucks, I'd love to be a dragon slayer to."

"I don't think you'd want that, you're always on your ship right?"

"Yeah why?" Luffy asked.

"Apparently it makes you motion sick to any mode of transportation." Natsu explained.

"That sucks." Luffy said. "So all of you get motion sickness?"

"Actually it was just me for awhile, but then the others started to get it to."

"How did thaat happen?" Luffy asked with a confused look on his face.

"No idea."

Finally the party had died down and it was time to say goodbye to each other. Franky and Chopper were crying that he would miss all his new friends, Nami and Cana were already discussing when they would have a rematch, Sanji was saying goodbye to all the women promising that he would return, Zoro and Erza were exchanging training tips they both used, Brook was trying to stear clear from Erza so she wouldn't hit him again, Robin was saying goodbye to Levy who was nice enough to give her a few books she thought she'd love, Usopp was making up lies about how he had to go to return as the God of the Seas, and Luffy was saying goodbye to Natso and Lucy.

"It's been fun guys." Luffy said grinning. "We definitely need to do this again in the future."

"You're welcome back anytime." Natsu said grinning.

"I'll be sure to check in on you guys in case you're able to come to Fairy Tail again." Lucy said.

"Sounds good with me." Luffy said. He was about to join his crew til he thought about earlier. "Hey Lucy what was it you wanted to ask earlier?"

It took Lucy a few seconds but it finally came back to her. "Oh well at the time I never knew about coming back, so I was going to ask if I could join you."

"Would you still want to?" Luffy asked.

"As much fun as it would sound I think it's better if I stay here." Lucy answered. "This is my home afterall."

"Alright then." Luffy said. "So are you ready to send us back."

"Yep" Lucy said pulling out her transport key. "TRANSPOT KEY! TAKE THEM TO THE THOUSAND SUNNY!" The Strawhats vanished abck to their home on the Sunny.

"So you really thought about staying with them Lucy?" Natsu asked as the rest of his team walked up to her.

"Well I was still mad at all of you, and at the time I didn't think about the rest of the guild." Lucy explained.

"We're so sorry Lucy." Erza said.

"We should have thought better before saying any of that." Gray added.

"It's fine guys." Lucy said. "I'm just happy to be back home."

 **XXX**

 **A/N: Finally we've reached the ending. I know i said I'd write two chapters after this, but I was so busy with school that I finally was able to write this ending. I'm sorry for those that were looking forward to it, but I am considering making them one shots in the future if I can think of what to write. There are a few things I want to say now that my story is over. I'd like to thank everyone for making this my most popular story yet. I was scared doing a crossover, but everyone was really supportive through the story. I always want to say thank you to the ones that did write this same type of story and not sending messages at me angry I decided to do this story. Honestly a lot of stories had Lucy leave Fairy Tail right after that and I just never liked that idea since she did have Levy and everyone else there. Of course if you think it works that's fine this story is just my idea on how it would happen. Please leave a review, and hope everyone will love my future stories.**


	12. Update

**Hello everyone it's been awhile since I've talked to all of you by just making an update. Since One Tail is still my most popular story, and since I wanted to do something special since it's March, I've decided to finally try to give the story a sequel. My new story will start on March 19 so I hope you'll read it and enjoy it ass much as you loved this one. I don't want to give too much away, but I will say it will finally involve some romance since there wasn't any in the first one, and you'll see pairings from both One Piece and Fairy Tail. Also finally if anyone has a suggestion for a title please let me know cause that'ss the one thing I'm having trouble with.**


End file.
